1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods for image measurement, and more particularly, to a method for aligning objects.
2. Description of Related Art
In image measuring technology, aligning two objects is often a difficult task. The objects can be point clouds or three-dimensional graphics. One such system for aligning objects is the Geomagic Qualify software.
However, even though the Geomagic Qualify software can align objects, it consists of many calculations. As a result, convenience and flexibility are undoubtedly decreased and it is difficult, complex, and time-consuming for Geomagic Qualify to offer a robust solution to the above problem.
What is needed, therefore, is a method which can align objects, for reducing complexity of calculations and enhancing work efficiency.